Las cosas no son lo que parecen
by Destiny Black Cullen
Summary: Bella y su decion. pasen y leanla. One-short


Las cosas no son lo que parecen

Me llamo Isabella Mary Swan, tengo 17 años, vivo con mi padre, Charlie, que es el jefe de policía de una localidad llamada Forks y mi hermano Emmett.

Yo he tenido una relación, solo éramos amigas pero a mi me gustaba, se llama Laurent pero nunca me atreví a contárselo por vergüenza.

Un día me levante me duche, vestí, peine y desayune. Me fui con Emmett en su coche.

-¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?-Dijo Emmett.

-No se, a lo mejor voy a la biblioteca a leer un rato y luego iré a casa. ¿Y tú?

-Me podría ir contigo a la biblioteca y después podría jugar al baloncesto contigo.

-Es un reto, sabes que siempre te gano, no se para que me retas.

-Esta vez es diferente he ensayado.

-Que miedo ha estado ensayando.

-Encima no te burles de mí, que tengo la autoestima muy bajo.

-Pues no me retes.

Lleguemos al instituto y nos bajemos del coche y no había nada que no hubiera visto antes. Las clases se me pasaron rápido más rápido de lo normal era viernes y estaba muy cansada. Me subí al coche de Emmett y me sentí muy cómoda cuando me senté.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy, Bells?

-Nada en especial. ¿Y tu Emm?

-Tengo un nuevo amigo, se llama Edward y va a ir a casa mañana.

-Ah, ¿y que vais ha hacer?

-Un trabajo que nos han mandado a los dos. Nos llevamos muy bien y me parece muy buen muchacho. Bueno Bells ya hemos llegado a la biblioteca.

Estuvimos en la biblioteca horas y horas. Hasta que Charlie llamo a Emmett al móvil. Y ya nos dirigíamos a casa. Cuando lleguemos papa nos estaba esperando.

-Hola papa.-Dijimos Emmett y yo a la vez.

-¿Hijos donde habéis estado?

-Papa hemos estado en la biblioteca estudiando.

-Eso esta bien que estudiéis. Id arriba y decidid quien se ducha primero.

Subimos y dejemos las cosas cada uno en nuestra habitación.

-Emm dúchate tu primero.

-Vale.

Me senté en la cama y cogí la mochila y saque los libros de las asignaturas que me habían tocado esa misma mañana. Y metí los que me tocaban a la mañana siguiente.

Para mi era como si me clavaran un puñal cada vez que veía a Laurent en el instituto con otro y yo no poder decirle que me gusta.

-Bella ya puedes ducharte tú.

-Vale, Emmett.

Cogí la ropa para ducharme. Me metí en la ducha con el agua caliente como a mi me gustaba ni caliente que te queme ni muy fría para que te congeles.

Cuando terminé de ducharme fui a la cocina a cenar. Había pizza. Solo me cogí un trozo, no tenia mucha hambre. Me dirigía a mi habitación.

-Hija no vas a comer más.

-No, no tengo hambre.

Tocaron a la puerta

-Ya abro yo.

Abrí la puerta. Detrás de ella había un muchacho muy guapo.

-Hola-dijo una voz aterciopelada-buenas noches esta Emmett en casa.

-Si, pasa. Emmett te buscan en la puerta.

Me fui para arriba a mi habitación tenia ganas de dormir.

Me metí en la cama. Ese muchacho era tan guapo su piel era nívea, tenia el pelo cobrizo desordenado, era un poco musculoso, alto y era tan guapo.

Me dormí enseguida pensando quien podría ser.

-Bella hay que despertarse.-Emmett era mi despertador humano.

-Si Emmett ya te he escuchado.

Me levante y cogí la ropa para ir a ducharme. Me duche y me vestí y me seque el pelo un poco. Salí del baño.

-Bella desayuna rápido tenemos que ir a casa de Edward antes de ir al instituto.

-Ok.

Me bebí un vaso de leche y me comí una tostada.

-¡¡¡Emm ya estoy!!!

-Vela Bella ya voy para abajo.

Lo esperé en la puerta de la entrada.

Cuando salio me fui para el coche y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Cuando llegáramos a casa de Edward me pondría en los asientos de atrás.

-Bella hoy te presentaré a Edward es un tío legal.

-Vale.

-¿Qué vas ha hacer hoy Bells?

-Lo mismo que ayer por la tarde. Si quieres puedes venir conmigo.

-Vale cuando llevemos a Edward a su casa vamos o le pregunto si quiere venir.

-A mi me da igual como quieras.

Tuvimos que salir del pueblo para ir a la casa de Edward

-Ya hemos llegado.-Dijo Emmett.

La casa tenia tres plantas y estaba acristalada seguramente le entraba muchísima luz, tenía un jardín precioso lleno de rosas.

Me baje del coche a la misma vez que Emmett.

-¿Qué, tío, como estas?

-Bien Edward.

Edward parecía un Dios heleno pelo color rubio broncíneo, ese pecho perfecto, esa boca, esos ojos…Es tan sexy. Creo que me gusta una persona que no conozco.

-Bells, estas ahí.-me que embobada

-Este es Edward, Eddy ella es mi hermana Bella somos mellizos.

-Emmett no me digas Eddy no me gusta. ¿Se puede venir mi hermana también con nosotros?

-Si claro.

-Voy a llamarla.

Me quede en estado de shock.

-Bells, ¿qué te pasa? Te encuentras bien.

-Si estoy muy bien.

Edward llegada con una muchacha bajita y con el pelocastaño y puntiagudo.

-Os presento a Alice mi hermana melliza, Alice estos son Emmett y Bella.

-¿Bella ese es tu nombre real?-Pregunto Alice dubitativa.

-No, en realidad es Isabella Mary pero me gusta más Bella y Emmett solo tiene un nombre. ¿Y tú?

-Yo soy Mary Alice.

-¿Y tu Edward?

-Edward Anthony.

-Que nombres más bonitos tenéis.

-Gracias.-Dijeron Alice y Edward a la vez.

-Los vuestros también son bonitos.-Dijo Edward.

-Gracias.

-Nos tenemos que o llegaremos tarde.

Nos subimos al coche.

-Alice, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17. ¿Y tú?

-17 igual que tu.

-Vamos casi a las mismas clases.-Dijo Alice con euforia- Que divertido seremos muy buenos amigos todos.

-Ojala fuera más que una amistad lo que hay entre nosotros-susurro Edward para que no se le oyera pero lo oí. No se a que venia eso- auque solo la conozca de haberla visto una vez.

Pasaron días, semanas incluso meses y Edward y yo éramos mejores amigos. Éramos de estos amigos que van por la calle cogidos de la mano, se abrazan... y esas cosas, parecíamos novios más que amigos. Cuando me cogía la mano o me abrazaba me sentía protegida, pero también sentía amor, ternura…

-Alice, le tengo que decir a Edward lo que siento por el.

-Pues díselo el te dirá…-y se tapo la boca

-Dira que… Alice.

En ese momento llego Charlie.

-Hola papa.

-Hola Bella. Hola Alice.

-Hola jefe Swan

-Alice cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames Jefe Swan, sino que me llames Charlie.

-Perdón Je… Charlie

Paso un segundo.

-Papa me voy con Alice a su casa volveré mas tarde.

-Vale. Tened cuidado.

-OK, Charlie.-Dijo Alice.-La traerñe sana y salva.

Nos fuimos al coche de Alice y nos fuimos para su casa.

Cuando lleguemos directas al comedor. Edward estaba completamente solo.

-Voy al baño.

-Vale Alice.

Pasaron los segundos y Alice no venia.

-Edward te tengo que decir una cosa.

-Puedes confiar en mi, mi querida Bells.

-¡¡Te quiero!!- No me di cuenta lo dije chillando.

-Bella yo no te quiero…

Edward POV

-Bella yo no te quiero…-salio corriendo y no me dejo terminar.

Empecé a correr detrás de ella y se paro en una rama del borde del bosque.

-Bella yo…

-Ya se que no me quieres, no me hagas sufrir mas.

-Es cierto que no te quiero.¡¡¡Te amo!!

Me miro muy sorprendida

Es cierto yo no la quería yo la amaba espero que lo enrienda.

-Yo también TE AMO.

-Y TE AMO mas.

Volvimos a casa. Alice se había ido. Bella y yo me sentemos en el sofa y nos dimos un beso de amor.

Bella POV

En ese mismo momento yo era la persona más feliz del mundo, bueno a lo mejor de los más felices. Mientras Edward me miraba profundamente a los ojos y yo hacía lo mismo, de vez en cuando nuestros rostros se acercaban y nuestros labios se tocaban. El roce quemaba. En una ocasión Edward se acerco a mi oreja y me susurro:

-Te amo, nunca te dejaré.

A continuación me acerque y tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un beso dulce.

Sus labios suaves y calidos eran como una droga para mi no los podía dejar.

Quería que ese momento durara una eternidad pero sabia que pronto iba a volver Alice o en algún caso Emmett. Pero en ese momento me daba exactamente igual.

Cuando tenía esa frase en mi mente alguien toco a la puerta.

Edward se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Ahora vuelvo mi amor.

Su paso era elegante y ligero.

Mientras estaba pensando en mis cosas y no prestaba atención alguna de quien se podría tratar. Me llamo una voz cantarina que reconocía en cualquier lado.

-¿Bells?

-¿Lauren? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?

-Me encontré con Alice por el camino y me ha dicho donde te puedo encontrar.

-Ah, OK y que pasa ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-No, bueno si… la cosa es… ¿podemos hablar a solas? No es que me importe que este Edward pero tenemos que hablar contigo urgentemente.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué tal si nos damos una vuelta por el bosque? Así podemos hablar a solas.

-Perfecto.

Nos levantemos y nos dirigimos al jardín de Edward que da paso al bosque.

Solo andemos unos cuantos pasos.

-Bells, creo sonara bastante tonto, pero lo tengo que decir sino me vuelvo loca.

-Confia en mi, me puedes confesar todo, lo sabes.

-Lo soltare de una vez- Laurent tomo un gran trago de aire- Bella Mary Swan estoy incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti.-Me quede paralizada. Mi mejor amiga de la que estaba enamora me decía que sentía lo mismo por mi.-Se que suena tonto pero es la verdad y si no sientes lo mismo lo comprenderé.

Laurent y yo nos quedamos sin hablar un tiempo. Mis pensamientos estaban en blanco pero de un momento a otro todo se me vino a la cabeza. ¿A quien quiero? Era una pregunta que podía responder con facilidad pero no quería decírselo a Laurent.

-Laurent mira se que te voy a hacer daño pero yo y Edward estamos saliendo desde hace un rato y he de confesarte una cosa antes yo estaba enamorada de ti, pero ya no te quiero romper el corazón pero es así.

-Bueno a mi de todas formas me gusta Jessica.

-Vamos a volver a la casa que aquí fuera empieza a hacer frio.

Nos dirigimos a la gran casa Cullen y Edward me estaba esperando en la puerta de la entrada. Poco después Laurent se fue.

-Sabes cuanto te quiero verdad mi Bella.

-Si lo se.

Y nos dimos un beso dulce pero apasionado, caliente pero frío , esos labios tan suaves y dulces.

FIN


End file.
